Singularity
Murder At the Academy "I heard they arrested someone else." "What!? Are they just gonna arrest everyone until they find out who did it?" Sighing discontentedly, Malik increased his pace as he left the academy. Things were starting to spiral out of control, the 9th Division officers in charge of this investigation were questioning and arresting anyone who looked even remotely suspicious. If something isn't done, some innocent people were going to get hurt. "The worst thing a man can do in the face of adversity, is nothing." Contemplating his fathers the wayward death god in training had been so engrossed in his thoughts it wasn't until he heard a resounding "Ow" that he looked up, or rather down, as he he saw the owner of said voice. Tanaka Kenji. Tall, lanky, and weak in the physical department, his hand-to-hand and swordsmanship skills were abysmal, but he was considered one of the Academy's top Kido practitioners. "My apologies." he said, offering a hand to Kenji, who took it easily enough. While the two weren't exactly friends, they both respected each other. It wasn't often Kenji could go into long-winded debates regarding the intricacies of Kido and actually get insightful input. "Thanks." he said as he dusted himself off. "Ahh yes, Malik, I need your help. Another body was found! I was near the training grounds when I saw it, the 9th division officiers were already on the scene. I tried to see who it was and instead they tell me to round up a few others to help secure the area." "Hm?" Malik narrowed his eyes, at that piece of information. "Why do that? Wouldn't that give the culprit a chance to tamper with evidence?" Malik questioned. He didn't think the Shinigami were incompetent to do something like that. "I don't know..." Kenji replied. Honestly he hadn't given it much thought. "Perhaps....thats their aim...to draw out the culprit. If they do tamper with any evidence, they can catch them in the act." "Its a devious ploy",' Malik thought. "But I somehow doubt thats the Shinigami's intent", he added warily. "Hmm that makes sense. But we still need to get other students Malik." Glancing around Malik's eyes followed a few students who were just leaving the Academy. As they met his eyes, he quickly pointed to each one, three in all, "All of you, you're coming with us. We've been requested by the 9th division officers to help with the investigation." "Wha?" One of the students asked, but before the others could protest, their words died on their lips by Malik's glare. "Uh, alright I guess." Another said. "So where do we have to go?" the first one asked. Malik glanced towards Kenji, who jolted with a start. "Oh right. Please, follow me. Its this way." Revelations The training ground was bustling with activity, Shinigami and student were working together to cordon off the area. As soon as they had arrived Malik had taken charge of the academy students, presenting himself to the 9th division officers in his professional manner, acting as the intermediate to relay their orders and make sure that the academy students were doing the job right. Malik had been able to get a examine at the body on several occasions, and every time the same thing stood out. There were no cuts, or open wounds indicating the work of a blade. No ripped or torn flesh, nothing to indicate the work of any natural weapons like fangs or claws. Nothing. More like the victim was beaten to death...from the inside out. There were multiple internal injuries to the torso, along with what appeared to be dents in the skin. At first he thought it was Hakuda, but they injuries werent consistent with any form of Hakuda he knew of. It looked familiar though, but he just couldnt place it. Shaking his head, he stared grimly at the victim, feeling now more than ever that something needed to be done. A few days later, Malik was once again staring at another corpse. And this time, something caught his eye, the missing puzzle piece that he didn't see before. The internal bleeding and injuries were aimed at the Saketsu and the Hakusui. But like the other victims there was no medium - no sword, fist or claw to suggest an external attack.... It cant be...the only technique capable of doing something like this is....Spacial Void Fist! But...thats impossible!? There was no way a shinigami let alone a hollow could be using that forbidden art, it required an immense level of physical energy to utilize. This was something else. Something completely different. Kenji glanced worriedly at his comrade, the past few days he had moslty kept to himself, even more so than usual. But even he couldnt get over his own fear. This was the second death in only a few days, and the Shinigami were no more closer to solving the crime than they were weeks ago. If this keeps up, there wont even be a graduating class! The students were growing more fearful by the day and the mood was beginning to cause everyone's academy scores to plummet. He saw Malik's face grow pale, as he knelt down and started franticly scanning the body. Quickly stepping over, he peered over Malik's shoulder. "Malik, you alright? What do you see, what did you find?" "I know how they were killed." he replied in a perplexed manner. Surprised, but confused himself at why that was suddenly a bad thing he asked, "How then?" His gaze met Kenji's as he answered, "See these bruises?" he said gesturing to various circular indentations on the torso. "I wasn't sure before, but they're from a special technique called Spacial Void Fist. Its an extremely high level technique wherein ki - physical energy, kinetic energy if you will, is gathered into the palm and forced through the victim to the inside of their body. Its from a forbidden art." "What do you mean?" Kenji asked. "It means that we're not dealing with a shinigami nor a Hollow. Heavens Rich Strength is a physical art. Only living beings can use it." Malik replied. He furrowed his brows thoughtfully, his mind racing to find a connection. "A human art? You mean the martial arts you often go on and on about?" Kenji asked. "Its similar, but no. The kind of arts I'm referring to don't utilize spiritual energy, but they're powerful nonetheless, able to do things on par with kido and the like." Malik pauses briefly as he was still reeling from the revelation. Sighing he continued with his explanation, "There's a reason Shinigami created Hakuda, it makes use of reiryoku to given our state as spiritual beings, to enhance our physical capabilities. We can't use human arts because of that. Whoever did this, had to have spent quite a bit of time in the human world, and whats even scarier is that it was mastered to such a degree that even spiritual beings could be so easily killed by it. I almost didn't recognize it. There's no way this was the work of any hollow or shinigami." he finished. "Do you know who did it then?" Kenji asked, hoping his comrade had an answer. "No...I'm afraid not." he said. Kenji gave a solemn look, obviously distressed. "But I will find out." he added. "We'll finish things up here, afterwards you return to the dorms. I'm going to start my own investigation." Closing In The arduous task of searching for relevant information was both long and infuriating. The first objective in the order of operations was gathering information regarding the previous victims identities. It was difficult at first, with so many of the students affected by the rapidly growing body count and the culprit nowhere in sight, very few were reluctant to talk. But through some conversational maneuvering, by means of playing the sympathetic listener, he had found a rather disturbing trend amongst the deceased. First and foremost, all the victims were young adults within the age or physical development of a twelve to eighteen year old. Secondly the initial batch of victims had all just previously graduated from the Academy perhaps no more than several weeks to several months ago. Lastly, but most importantly they were all swordsmanship or hand-to-hand combat specialists, having excelled in either area during their time in the Academy. Given how quickly news spread and the number of public events to showcase the skills of its students, the attacker would have had ample opportunity to choose their victims as they saw fit. But such demographics provided Malik a much needed clue - a list of the next possible victims. If he was right, he had good assumption of who the next victim would be, and bounded off in search. Malik cursed under his breath, the supposed victim had yet again vacated the premises anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours ago. The student body had proven unreliable in revealing this persons current location, so he found himself questioning the 9th division officers. It took a quite a bit of time, dismantling opinions from fact, and narrowing down the surprisingly large list of students who took it upon themselves to solve these nefarious crimes. Unfortunately it appeared that the supposed victim believed in vigilante justice as well, and had gone off on their own investigation. His only clue, were the ramblings of one Hideki Shoji, one of the 9th division officers, who made an off-hand remark regarding a lovely beauty who questioned him not too long ago. When pressed for answers, what he found made Malik curse under his breath once more. Another person was going to die, and he had no idea where they were. He racked his mind going trying to find an answer, trying to think of where she would head off to. The Shinigami had already been questioned, and nothing they'd said have given him any insight! Think! Wait, think back to the crimes. What was strange about them...the crime scenes!? Thats it! She went back to the scene of the crime! But which one one? Probably the beginning, the first death. I should probably head there. Darting off towards the forest near the Academy, Malik stretched his spiritual awareness as far as he could, as he flew through the trees. His eyes sweeping through the area, searching for any sign of her. Damn! I cant get a fix on her location. Why dont I sense her spiritual power? Its not as if she can hide it. No, the victims...those injuries they had. Obviously there was extensive combat, yet not even a trace of residual spiritual energy. Was it being masked somehow? If thats the case...then..I need to look for a dead zone. Someplace with no emission of spiritual energy. If its being masked, I can find it. Afterall, everything within Seireitei is composed of spiritrons, and therefore had a spiritual signature! With that he flash stepped with renewed vigor. False Dichotomy Caiera dived to the side, evading the spire of darkness that erupted from beneath her. Rolling into a crouch she leapt back into action, flash stepping through the rain of spears, weaving through them with an uncanny grace. But her injuries were starting to wear her down and her timing was beginning to slip. Even as she dodged the attacks, she couldnt do it completely and they were slowly tearing through her defenses. Small cuts at first, but they were growing in number. This was a battle of attrition! Whomever fell first would be the one to lose. So distracted with her own thoughts, she barely had time to elicit a scream as one spear caught her inbetween steps, piercing through her right arm, pinning her to the ground. Her opponent, hovered in the air triumphantly, a sadistic grin on her face. "Is that all you have?" she chided playfully. "You havent even injured me..." her head titled to the side thoughfully, "You know...the others were far more capable...I guess thats the difference between those with potential...and the trash looking at their backs." she said with cruelty. "But I'm bored now." Her tone no longer held the hubris of before, and those twin pools of ebony, devoid of any emotion, any life, threatening to swallow her whole, crushed her spirit with one final ultimatum. "So its time for you to die." Caiera bit her lip, trying to force the tears from coming. All of her hopes and dreams, everything she had ever wanted in life, and even now in this so called heaven were going to come to an end, along with her very existence. And once again no one would care. --- The clearing he had come to was surprisingly bare, the canopy of the forest shadowing the area. Even then it was dark, too dark to be natural. He took a few steps only to come to a stop as he took note of the slight wavering of the air in front of him. It would have been impossible to see that at a distance. Gently he prodded the barrier with his finger, a wave rippling outward in the shape of a dome. The barrier didnt seem too strong, whatever it is thats keeping it maintained, only put the minimum amount of power to keep it hidden from prying eyes. He leaped back, putting some distance between himself and the barrier as he unsheathed his zanpakutou. The blade parallel to his torso the edge pointing forward, he channeled as much reiryoku into his legs, as he took a single step. The earth cracked beneath him, and he disappeared in a flash. --- It was such a shame, she had expected better out of her opponent. Given all the praise, she thought she would have at least been somewhat of a challenge at her current level. How unfortunate. For her. She raised her arm, darkness swirling around her hand. Hmm, well I havent eaten a decent soul in quite some time. Maybe I should take my time with this one, and savor the taste? Oh or maybe I shoul--!?!? --- Just as Malik thought, the barrier wasnt very strong, so his impromptu attack shattered its defenses. Landing inside, he saw a goth-looking woman, her face the visage of a predator, as she gazed gingerly at her supposed prey, arm raised cackling with an unknown black energy. Apparently he'd been noticed, quickly he used another Flash Step, skipping the incantation he muttered '"Bakudo no Ichi - Sai", as he disappeared from view. The women didnt even have a chance to react to the attack as her arms were being pulled together by some unseen force, although weak it distracted her long enough, that she couldnt defend herself against the sword that pierced her left shoulder. Her attacker, didnt let up, using his momentum he folded his arms into his chest, slamming into her side in a shoulder tackle, the sound of flesh ripping echoed as she was thrown violently to the side, skidding across the ground. -- She couldn't believe it. She thought for sure her life was going to end right that moment, when she caught sight of her savior. She was surprised as he managed to get in that sneak attack, his eyes blazing like the sun, and for a moment a blush made its way on her face, before the gravity of the situation brought her back to reality, as his voice pierced the silence. "Are you alright?" -- She looked startled by my question, but I paid that no mind. Taking a quick glance, I saw the the woman in black get to her knees, grasping her injured shoulder. Surprisingly she didnt look the least bit mad, in fact she looked pleased ''by the intrusion. Her smile was full of mirth as she slowly made her way to her feet. Her spiritual - no whatever it was it certainly wasn't spiritual energy...it was colder...darker...'evil'. I could feel just how powerful this women in black was, kami-sama, it was like standing in a winter storm, the ice chilled air, burning in my lungs with every breath I took. She easily had three to four times the amount of energy compared to my own. Dammit. "Who are you?" she asked. I glared at her in indignation, this was not the time nor the place for introductions, a powerful psychotic masochistic seriel-killer is standing no more than ten meters away possibly ready to launch her launch her next attack, and ''you want to ask who am I!? Apparently she could read my thoughts, as she instead provided me with an answer. "...She control's darkness..." her breathing was labored, damn...she was more injured than I thought. "...can form it into weapons...shields...any object she wants." My eyes narrowed as my gaze briefly trailed to the goth-woman. "You have five minutes." "What?" "Five. Minutes. Thats how long you get to rest. I dont think I'll be able to hold her off any longer than that. I'm not going to lie. If we want to survive, we need to fight her together. But we cant do that when you're so injured. Are you familiar with any healing kido?" She nodded. "Then I suggest you use this time to tend your injuries as best you can. Until then. Stay alive." I faced the women in black, who gave me a predatoral grin. "My, my, my. That was awful sneaky of you. If you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask." she said seductively. "Oh, and a gentleman should always introduce himself first." she said. "Malik Angel Zaina Nazari." "Oooh, what an interesting name! I like it..mysterious...is that...arabic?" she replied playfully. The only surprise I showed was the slight furrow of my eyebrows. So it appeared that she had contact with the human world. But if what Caiera said was true...then she isnt the killer we're looking for. Does this mean there are others!? She straightened herself up, as her voice suddenly became less shrilly, more mature, focused. "You may refer to me as, The Youma of Darkness. Now..." "Shall we dance to the song of death my little Shinigami?" She whispered into my ear. It was instantaneous...I couldnt sense her movement....it wasnt Shunpo....it was closer to...teleportation! I barely managed to pivot, spinning around, bringing my blade to parry her knife-hand encased in black energy that would have pierced my back, right into my heart. Even as my blade held her hand at bay that damnable grin was still on her face. Grunting, I leaned back, kicking her off, she took the blow, rolling with it, flipping through the air landing lazily in a crouch, before standing. I spread my feet giving myself stability, with my sword held out in front in front of me in a practiced kendo stance. Sweat started beading down my face as we stared each other down. A miasma of dark energy sprung to life around her, at the same moment my own reiatsu flared to life. There was another moment of silence before we both exploded into action. The battle had begun. The Creeping Darkness (under construction)